Aftermath
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: This story is set after the events of 6x13 so if you haven't seen it, there will be spoilers so I suggest you don't read this! I totally ship Caryl so if that not your thing... you might not like this story. Rated M for mentions of violence and Dixon language.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set after episode 6x13 so there may be spoilers if you haven't seen it. I am a huge Caryl shipper so if that's not your thing you may not want to read this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Carol sat on her porch in the dim light of the moon, taking a long drag of the cigarette she held limply between her fingers. In her head she was trying to process the string of events from her encounter with The Saviours. One by one the bodies on her kill list were piling up, and with every person she killed a small piece of her soul died along with them. She was almost at the point where she no longer recognised the face staring back at her when she looked in the mirror. What had she become? At first, she thought she was doing what was right. What was necessary. But now? Now she didn't know what to think.

They all thought that the Walkers were the monsters. But were they really any better? Was she any better? The walkers killed because that's what they did. That was their natural instinct. Why did she kill? She thought it was to protect. To survive, at least that's what she had told herself in the beginning. It was the only way to get through it. They could have just avoided Neegan and his people. They didn't have to go after them. They didn't have to slaughter them in their sleep. Burn them alive. Feed them to walkers. Yet, here she was, torturing herself in the aftermath of all that had happened. She felt like just as much of a monster as the Walkers.

Tears slipped from her eyes as she remembered the moments that she killed people she knew. People she loved. She hadn't been the same since Lizzie… That poor confused little girl. Was killing her really the only way? She was a danger, she knew that. Maybe, maybe she could have helped her. Made her understand that Walkers were dangerous. Instead she killed her, and that was something she was going to have to live with for the rest of her life… however short that may be.

She heard his quiet footsteps as he approached, and rushed to wipe the tears from her eyes and put on a brave face. "Hey" he said in his gruff voice as he took a seat next to her.

"Hey" she whispered back.

"Mind sharing?" he asked as he nodded to the half smoked cigarette in her hands.

She gave him a small smile and handed it to him, watching as he took a long a satisfying drag before passing it back to her. She took another puff as she stared off into the distance.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"What is there to talk about? What's done is done" she replied somewhat coldly.

"Hey…" he whispered. "Ya know ya don't gotta be like that with me".

"Like what?" she asked.

"Hidin' how ya feel. Pretending like your fine, when I know ya aint" he said in a matter of fact kind of way. "Ya forget that I know ya Carol".

"Do you? Do you really? Because I don't think I even know me anymore" she stated.

"This life… it aint easy. Running from Walkers. Running from people… Fighting… Killing. It takes its toll.

"It sure does"

"You did what ya had to, to survive. Aint nothing bad about that"

"I killed people Daryl"

"We've all killed people… hell even Carl has killed people and he's still just a kid"

"That doesn't make it any easier" Carol sighed.

"I don't think anythin' is gonna make it easier. Ya just have to know that ya have done it for the right reasons so that ya can sleep at night" he told her.

"This is all very deep of you. Have you been hiding this softer side from me all this time? Next thing I know your gonna start reading me poetry" she chuckled.

"Shut up… smart ass" he countered as he gave her leg a wee shove with his own, just like old times. "I just need to know that ya gonna be ok. And I need ya to know that I'm here" he said, the vulnerability clear in his voice. Daryl never really was one to show that he needed anybody but himself.

"I will be"

"Good" he replied. "Give me another puff" he said as he gave her another little nudge. They sat in comfortable silence as they shared the last of her cigarette. As he extinguished the butt Tobin wandered past and called out a friendly 'Hello' to Carol and grinned widely at her. Daryl eyed him suspiciously then looked back over at Carol.

"You got somethin' going on wit him?" he questioned, the jealousy evident in his tone.

"Not really" she replied. "I mean… we get along. He sees me differently than everyone else".

"Different how?"

"He told me that I'm a mother… not in the sense of having children, but the way I care for everyone and look after them"

"I can see that"

"But that's all anyone sees me as"

"That what he told ya?"

"No… that's what I see when everyone looks at me".

"And him… when he looks at ya?" he asked sounding a little angry.

"He doesn't see me that way"

"He into you?"

"I think so"

"Oh hell no!" Daryl exclaimed as he stood abruptly and began to stalk after Tobin.

"Daryl what are you doing!?" she yelled as she got up and took off after him.

Daryl spun round to face her, his eyes wild with jealousy and rage. "Ima give that sum' bitch a piece of my mind" he growled.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you woman!? Ya so worried about how people see you, thinking that you aint nothing but a mother to everyone, but did ya ever think about how I see ya? Huh?" he said before he turned to follow Tobin again.

"Daryl… just wait" she cried as she grabbed onto his arm. He spun back around to face her, a whirlwind of emotions washing over him.

"How do you see me?" she asked.

"What does it matter now? Not like ya even care now that fuck face is in the picture right?"

"Daryl… you know I care about you, I always have. But I thought you saw me like everyone else does"

"Well you were wrong!" he shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget about it"

"No… please Daryl, talk to me".

"I don't see ya how everyone else does okay! Ya more to me than that!"

"I see that now. Can you please just calm down" she asked as she placed a gentle hand on his chest. That act alone was enough to bring him back down to earth. She always did have the magic touch.

"M' sorry" he mumbled as he looked down at the ground. Embarrassed about his outburst".

"You have nothing to apologise for. I should be apologising to you. I never thought about how this would make you feel. I didn't think that you saw me that way"

"Well… now ya do" he said as he ran his hand through his hair letting out a deep sigh. By now a few people had gathered upon hearing the exchange between the two of them, and Daryl felt even more embarrassed.

Carol took a chance in that moment and closed the gap between them. She placed her hand on his cheek and slowly pressed her lips against his. As she drew back she searched his face for a response.

"Carol…w… what?" he stuttered out, not sure what to say.

"I've always loved you Daryl" she stated simply. "I just never thought that you loved me the same way".

"That's because ya don't see what I see"

"So what do you see?"

He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. With all the strength and courage he could muster he spoke the words before he could even register that they had come out of his mouth. "I see a strong, courageous woman, who fiercely protects those she loves. She don't take no shit from no one. She's tough. But deep down she is soft and gentle with the heart and soul of an angel. And she's the most beautiful woman I ever seen".

The shock on her face said it all. Clearly she had never thought that much of herself, but Daryl thought the world of her and he was done hiding it. It was about time he finally showed her what she meant to him. Fuck what anyone else thought. And fuck Tobin. Carol was his, and he was going to make sure everyone knew it. He leaned in a kissed her softly. As he withdrew they looked at each other and confirmed what they both felt. And now that he had kissed her he never wanted to stop. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, he poured all his emotion into that kiss, and gave everyone watching one hell of a show… including Tobin.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I've always wanted Caryl to happen... sadly I don't think it will but I can still dream :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! This chapter contains full on smut! I never intended it to be this way... it just happened! I hope you enjoy it! I certainly enjoyed writing it! This is all that Caryl should be.**

* * *

For the next few days Carol and Daryl acted like crazy high school kids who were madly in love but were too scared to do anything about it. They couldn't stop staring at one another, always finding little excuses to be in each other's presence. But neither of them were brave enough to take their thing, their relationship if you could call it that, to the next level. It's not like they had actually discussed it, whether they were together or not. They didn't really have to. Daryl's display of affection where he laid claim to Carol was more than enough for both of them to know that they were it for one another.

Yet here they were still dancing around each other with their lust filled looks and pent up sexual tension. Every time Daryl touched her, she felt like her skin was on fire in the best kind of way. And when she touched Daryl, it did things to him that he had never felt before in his life. It was getting harder and harder for the two of them to take it slow. Unfortunately they were both in the same boat. Neither of them wanted to move things too quickly and scare the other off. It was like some sort of sexual Mexican standoff.

That night Daryl had come home from a hunting trip out in the woods, returning to the house that they shared. "Carol?" he called out as he shrugged off his winged leather jacket, tossing it over the back of the sofa. He waited a few seconds but got no reply… maybe she was out. "Carol, you here?" he tried again as he made his way up the stairs. Still nothing. He couldn't help but feel a small pang of disappointment that she wasn't home.

He continued on up the stairs and began to unbutton his dirty sleeveless shirt. He had slipped in a struggle with a walker and his top half was covered in mud and walker blood, he was definitely looking forward to a long hot shower. He flung the bathroom door open and began to waltz in before he immediately stopped in his tracks, dropping his shirt on the floor in shock. Standing before him was a very naked Carol, covered in only a small towel. Her hair was wet, with droplets slipping down her neck and past her collarbone drawing his eyes directly to her chest.

Meanwhile Carol was taking in the sight of his naked chest. All toned and muscular, covered in a light sheen of sweet. That vision alone ignited a fire within her that she thought had died out years ago.

"Oh shit… Carol… I… I'm sorry" he stuttered trying to find the words, any words to cover his embarrassment as he quickly turned his head away. "I'll just…" he trailed off as he pointed at the door and hurried back out closing it behind him.

"Holy fuck" he whispered to himself as he exhaled a huge breath he didn't even realise he had been holding in. He leant against the wall outside the bathroom trying to process what the hell just happened. Sure she wasn't completely naked, the towel had her covered, it wasn't like he had seen anything. But the way the towel clung to the curves of her wet body, the dampness of her hair spiked up in all directions and the fruity scent of her shampoo wafting through the air was enough to send his senses into overdrive.

Before he could even collect his thoughts the bathroom door opened and Carol emerged, still wearing just her towel. "I'm finished in there, it's all yours" she smiled sweetly at him. She meant to keep walking, but her feet, her body, it had other plans. She couldn't help but admire his chest, and her fingertips ached to touch him.

Daryl just stared back at her, unable to process any sort of rational thought. Years of buried feelings were all rising to the surface and all he wanted to do was get completely primal and carry this woman off to his bed like a caveman.

Carol couldn't resist any longer. Slowly she reached out a hand and traced her fingertips along his collarbone and down his chest, leaving a burning tingling sensation in her wake. That small touch was enough to do him in completely. There was no holding back any more, all cards were on the table.

He lunged for her, like a walker lunging for living flesh, encasing her face within his hands as he brought his mouth down upon hers. Kissing her with a ferocious passion that could not be contained, he marvelled in the taste of her lips. And with every taste he just wanted more and more of her.

When the need to breathe became too much he finally pulled back, the both of them panting as their foreheads rested against one another. "Ya so fuckin' beautiful Carol" he whispered hoarsely.

She shied away from his words. Carol had never believed she was anything special. And Ed was sure to beat any self-worth she had left when she met him right out of her. She had come a long way since that cold heartless bastard died, but love for herself hadn't been something she had managed to regain. Not yet.

Sensing that she didn't believe his words, Daryl wanted nothing more than to make sure that she knew that he meant every single word. "I mean it Carol, and Ima show you…" he said as he slowly reached for her towel. He looked into her eyes for any sign that she wasn't ready for what he was about to do. But all he saw was trust and love.

Carefully he untucked the top of the towel and allowed it to fall to the floor. In that moment all of Carol was right there for him to see. His eyes roamed over her entire body as he drank in the sight of her naked figure. It completely took his breath away and he couldn't even find the right words to say to describe how truly beautiful she was. But he knew that he could show her.

He backed her up against the wall and gently placed his hands on her hips. Lowering his head he placed sweet kisses on her neck and shoulders. Taking his time and showing her a loving tender side of him that no one ever got to see. A side of him that he never even knew existed until that moment. A side of him that she had helped create. The soft moans that escaped her lips just encouraged him even more. His hands began to wander up her body to the swell of her breasts, where he cupped them gently and began to massage them beneath the coarse skin of his hands. He could hear the rate of her breathing increase and he knew that she was enjoying what he was doing and that only turned him on more. When she moaned his name in a breathy whisper he was nearly undone right then and there. He knew that if he kept this up too long he wasn't gonna last, and boy did he want to make it last as long as possible.

Daryl slid his hands back down the length of her body to cup her ass and without warning he effortlessly lifted her up onto him. He carried her back into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind him. The last thing he wanted was someone walking in on them. He leaned into the shower and turned it back on before carrying her to the bench where he sat her down.

As he kissed her passionately she began to unbutton his pants, making short work of the zip and pushing them down his thighs. Hastily he kicked them off so he was in nothing but his underwear. And what a sight that was. Even his legs were very toned and muscly and Carol just wanted to caress every inch of his body. Slowly she slid his underwear down, freeing his throbbing erection and she was taken aback at the size of him. She had only been with two other men before Ed and none of them were any match for Daryl Dixon. She was instantly wet at the thought of having him inside of her. He kicked off his underwear and brought his body closer to hers. He could feel the heat radiating off her skin, and the thump of her heart beneath her chest as he pressed himself against her, kissing her passionately.

He reached a hand down to rub her clitoris and was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure, making him smirk a little smugly. He continued to rub her until she was on the brink, then he continued his journey to the folds of her pussy where his finger was met by her slick juices.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ!" he exclaimed.

"Daryl!" she scolded as she slapped his chest and giggled.

"Ya so fuckin wet Carol"

"That's all your doing Dixon" she whispered as she nibbled on his ear.

"Woman… ya gonna be the death of me"

"I will kill you if you don't hurry up and fuck me Daryl" she purred. No words had ever sounded more sexy to him. And that was all the encouragement he needed.

He positioned himself at her entrance as she leaned back, allowing him better access. She watched as he buried the tip of himself inside her, and just that was enough to make her throw her head back in pure joy. Slowly he pushed himself in further, until she had taken him all in.

She winced a little in pain, it had after all been a long time. Let's be honest Ed was never anything special and sex with him was always forced. But with Daryl… nothing had ever felt so amazing.

"Ya alright?" he whispered softly and he regained his composure.

"Never better" she smiled.

Swiftly he picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his body, holding him deep inside her. He carried her to the shower where he pressed her up against the wall, holding her there with his muscled frame.

"Fuck Carol… you feel so damn good. Can't promise this is gonna last too long" he said, sounding a little worried.

"Trust me, I'm not gonna need that long" she grinned.

"That right?" he chuckled, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"Get moving Dixon" she laughed.

"Yes Ma'am" he complied as he began to gently thrust in and out of her tight pussy. Slowly he began to gain momentum, thrusting faster and harder, enjoying every sound of pleasure that came out of her mouth. Knowing that he was the one doing that to her just made him want to keep going forever, but he was quickly reaching his climax. He sucked on her neck as he thrust deeply into her, after a couple more minutes he felt her begin to tighten around him and he knew she was about to come undone. He devoured her mouth in a mindblowing kiss and swallowed down her screams of pleasure as she came around him. With several more hard thrusts he followed right behind her. He continued pumping as he came inside her, the both of them panting like they had just run a marathon.

"Shit" he cursed as he rested his head on her shoulder, slowly lowering her back to the ground as he pulled out of her.

"Wow" she whispered. There were no other words she could use to describe what had just happened between the two of them.

"I fuckin' love ya" he whispered as he enveloped her in his arms kissing her once more.

"I love you too Pookie" she smiled, earning her a chuckle from him. Reluctantly he let her go, reaching for the soap he handed it to her.

"Wash my back?" he asked, like it was the most natural thing in the world to him. He had never felt more comfortable around anyone in his entire life, but with Carol, everything just felt right. He had finally found a place to call home, and it was right there in her arms.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


End file.
